Memory Alpha:List of unwritten performer articles
This is a maintenance page listing unwritten performer articles. For a list of existing performers articles, please see the category "Performers". *If you are aware of a performer that has no article on Memory Alpha yet, please add its name to this list; *If an article on this list has been written, make sure that it contains the proper category link (Category:Performers) and remove it from this list. *For production staff, see Memory Alpha: List of unwritten production staff articles. A * Jeff Allen * Ed Alvarez * Y. Araki B * Frank Babich http://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2008/04/star-trek-original-series-production.html, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0044939/ * Richard Bai * Chris Bailey * Bruce Barbour http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0053813/ * Chris Beanes * Heather Bell * Elizabeth Benjamin-Rae http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1828335/ * J.J. Bennett * Jackson Bolt * Barry Brandt ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1130873/, * Clara Bravo * Parris Broadus * Scott Brody * Matt Brown * Benjamin Burdick C * Agostino Castellano * Jacob Chambers * Barron Christian * Lisa Church * Linda Ciampoli * Stan G. Clayton * Darrick Collins * Kelli Coloma * Les Costanza * Ron Cragg * David Paul Cutler D * Diane Dalton http://www.exploretalent.com/view_resume.php?talentnum=310407 * J.D. David (aka J.D. Davis) * Tori Davis * Jason Decker * Ron Demore http://www.propstore.com/product/star-trek-voyager/captain-geral-paul-f-obrien-costume/ * Joey Dente * Anna Deng * Meredith Dodd * Bob Drumming * Andre Dukes * Jayson Dumenigo E * Rick Evans F * Michelle F. * David Fahning * Benny Farillas * Don Fehmer * John Ferdenzi http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2616876/ * Larry Fine * Erin Franklyn G * Susan Gayle * Mark Gerroux * Paul Giebner * Gordon Goodman http://www.linkedin.com/in/nuwerks H * Christine Hansen * Gordon O. Hansen * Matt Hanson * Michelle Harshaw * Jes Hellwege * Nao Hosaka * T. Howard * Tia Hubbard http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0399232/ * Matt Huhn * Linda Husser I * Richard Irving J * Robert Jack * Rebecca Jackson * April Jacobson * Joseph Jagatic * Griff James * Matt Jenkins * Ethan Jensen * Joan Johnson * Nicholas Johnson * Pete Johnson * Brett Jones http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0427626/ * June Jones * Sam Jones K * Shauna Kim ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3099298/ * Allyson Knapp http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1373170/ * Horace Knight, Jr. (aka Horace Knight) * Dan Knowles * Zak Knutson * Jackie Koch , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1644362/ * Lynn Kowals * Chuck Koyna * Ed Krakover * Angie Kristic * Jimmy Kupenwoff L * Peter Lai ,http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0481716/ * Ed Lavelle (unconfirmed) * Steven Leavitt * Jessica Lee * Kathy Lewis * Paul Lewis * J.C. Love http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1191908/ * Bob Lyon http://www.tv.com/bob-lyon/person/162219/summary.html, http://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2008/04/star-trek-original-series-production.html M * Greg Mace http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0532074/ * Kathy Magnuson ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1132744/ * Christian Maguire http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0536559/ (unconfirmed) * Kortney Manns * Genevieve Martin * Peter Martin * Guiseppe Marzella (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2130585/) * James McCloskey * Mykle McCoslin http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1436538/ * Ron McCoy * Dwayne McGee * Mike McNett http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1063359/ * Paul Mercier http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0580444/ * April Messerschmidt http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0582085/ * Rick Michael * Mike Miles * Amy Miller * Graham Miller * Tom Miller * Valary Miller (?) * Kevin Moon http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1821288/ * Benny Moore * Bob Moscagno ?- http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0556100/ * Karl Moseman * Vincent Muller ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0612261/ * Trey Murphy http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1851526/ N * Richard Neil http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0624695/ * Noreen Nielsen , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0631055/ * Maureen Nellis * Christopher Allen Nelson * Kassandra Nelson (?http://www.kassandranelson.com/) * Claude Nemeth * Mike Nomad * Neil Norman * Steve Nunnally , O * Michael O'Hagan http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0641149/ * Danny Ogden * Kent Ostrowski P * Shawn Pereira * Judie Pimitera * Gary Price * Paul Prokop http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0698594/, ?-http://www.timewarner.com/corp/newsroom/pr/0,20812,669175,00.html R * Malak Rafee * Jackie Rainee (aka Jackie Rainey , * Maduid Rasho * Nafo Rasho (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0711167/) * Martin Reale * Craig Reed , * Arthur Reeves http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1070841/ * Guy Richardson , , ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0991142/, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2953782/ * Melissa Riordin * Gary Riotto , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1457691/ * Mario Roberts http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0731390/ * Jerome Robertson * Sherrie Robertson (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2788546/) * Wanda Roth * Ron Royce * Bill M. Ryusaki (aka Bill Ryusaki ) S * Eddy Sanchez http://www.hollywoodauditions.com/cast/sanchez_eddy.htm * Julie Sands http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien-6.htm * Mike Satterfield * Ansel Simpson * Bobby Sisko * Steve Sprigue * Mike Stanosek * Jerry Starkand * Gary Ray Stearns http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0824180/ * Michael Sutherland T * Piper Taylor * Trampas Thompson * Michael Todd * Beverly Trachtenberg Swanson (aka Beverly Swanson) http://www.thewildbunchofhollywood.com/mugshots/image4.html * Chris Tuck V * Pavel Valdez W * Eric Warfield * Dick Warlock http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006441/ * William Washington * Katina Waters * Jesse Wayne http://www.standardsandgrudges.com/2006/06/04/the-benson-star-trek-connection http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0915586/ * Damion Williams * Wanda Willis * Daniel Wong http://www.imdb.com/find?s=all&q=Daniel+Wong * Shane Wood * G. Woods Z * Clint Zehner * Paul Zies * Mark Zilbert http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2687978/ Performer articles